Change of Heart
by Wholock123
Summary: Summary: Evangeline (Eva) Dawson has been running all of her life. She belongs to an ancient race called the Elementals but she wants nothing to do with them. She is extremely powerful and has very few people she can trust. When she arrives in La Push, can Paul convince her to have a Change of Heart?
1. Prologue

Change of Heart

Summary: Evangeline (Eva) Dawson has been running all of her life. She belongs to an ancient race called the Elementals but she wants nothing to do with them. She is extremely powerful and has very few people she can trust. When she arrives in La Push, can Paul convince her to have a Change of Heart?

Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcomed! I always really liked the character of Paul so I thought I'd do a Paul/OC story. The events in this story should run parallel to the end of Twilight so

Paul would be newly phased. Enjoy!

Prologue

Always running, never stopping. Those four words basically summed up my life for as long as I could remember. My family was known to produce powerful Elementals but my abilities went far beyond what they could ever imagine. Most Elementals could weakly manipulate one element of the four (earth, air, fire or water) but I had complete control of all four.

The Elders in our community wanted to take over my life, I would have no freedom at all but my parents took me away when I was a baby and we have never stayed in a town for more than a year. Europe, Oceania, Asia, America, Africa, I'd seen it all. I tried to distance myself as much as possible from anyone who tried to get close to me, I could count the number of friends I had on one hand. My best friend lived in a town in the Pacific North West called Forks. She was also an elemental and her family had helped to conceal me when I became noticed. This was actually where we were going back to, we bought a house in a small town called La Push.

Standing around in my empty bedroom looking at all of the boxes, I really hoped this time would be different…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat there on the plane twiddling my thumbs. This was the first time in three years I had been back in America and I really wanted things to go well this time. The last time I was here, I was fifteen. My family had been in Florida but a rogue elemental spotted us and we had to flee quickly.

I couldn't wait to land as it meant I got to see Jo again! She was the one person I besides my family that I trusted implicitly. We had no secrets between each other and we were practically sisters. We each had a tattoo with half of the infinity sign on our wrists and we had a pair of lockets that we made ourselves. We never took them off.

My parents and I left the airport and got a taxi to our new house in La Push. I always was fascinated by forests so I was cautiously optimistic about this new move. When we finally got to our new home, I was extremely happy with what I saw. The two-storey white house was straight in front of us and you could see that it backed onto the forest behind us. I knew it was a four bedroom house so we had two extra rooms and the downstairs was quite large. The windows were quite large so there would be a lot of natural light.

I raced inside yelling "thank you," to my parents for finally letting me choose the house. I heard muted chuckles as I pushed open the door. I ran upstairs thanking anyone who would listen for my parents having the foresight to have everything delivered and to have already unpacked everything and set things up the way we prefer them. I briefly glanced at the homely living room and spotless kitchen before looking at the bedrooms to find mine. I checked the first three before walking into the last one and immediately knowing it was mine.

The deep purple walls and navy curtains were exactly the same shade as my last bedroom. My beloved, acoustic guitar was propped against the far wall next to a gleaming silver desk. A silver bookcase stood next to the window, already filled with my random collection. I checked my walk-in wardrobe next and saw that everything was arranged just as normal. Right in the centre of the room was a large navy and purple bed with a thick quilt resting on top.

I kicked off my converse, threw my beanie and my small bag in the corner and jumped face-first onto the very comfortable bed. I think I could get used to this place.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone and headphones. I plugged them into my phone and started playing my favourite song (The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script) and finally let myself relax. I was always tense during moving as their was a bigger risk that someone would recognise my family. I would gladly sacrifice myself if it meant my parents and Jo and her family would be safe.

After a brief dinner with my parents, I got ready for bed. I was slightly nervous as I would once again be starting a new school and unfortunately Jo and I wouldn't even be in the same school. She was going to Forks High and I would be joining La Push High, we planned to meet up after school though. The only bonus was that it was the start of the year, my last year. I turned off my light and drifted to sleep, hearing a distant howl before I dropped into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

AN: I'm going to have a Paul's Pov of the imprint too in this chapter, but his POV probably won't be for a while :) And Embry is also going to have phased earlier. I also realised that I said Paul would be newly phased but I'm going to pretend that Sam phased around the time Bella, Alice and Jasper left for Phoenix and Paul and Jared phased shortly there after.

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. I must have had at least twenty "first days" in school but for some reason I knew this day was going to be different, something significant to me would happen. I got dressed and said a quick goodbye to my parents promising to eat something on the way. I used my fire manipulation to heat myself as it was quite cold.

I walked along the road and after twenty minutes of walking, a sprawling red brick building came into view. It was quite obvious what the building was, the ten foot by ten foot wooden sign saying La Push High. It was ridiculously hard not to roll my eyes at this.

I walked past the curious eyes of my soon-to-be fellow students. As I was walking, I noticed one particular group. A group of three tall, tan, well-muscled boys were standing around laughing and joking. Unfortunately I also noticed that they were blocking the entrance. I tried to walk around them but unfortunately my unavoidable clumsiness decided to make an appearance and I almost fell flat on my face before one boy caught me.

"Sorry," I mumbled before flicking my eyes up to meet his. He seemed to want to say something before we made eye-contact.

Everything fell away as I stood with his hands on my arms. I stared into his deep chocolate eyes and I felt my knees go weak. It seemed like a movie began playing in my head and I had no choice but to watch. I felt this man hold me in his arms as he swung me around while I laughed in delight, the next was of the man down on one knee with before me as I stared at him nodding my head, pure joy evident on my face and the final image was of the man and myself lying in bed together laughing as two young children jumped up and down in excitement next to us.

However I was ripped out of this daydream by the man who was still holding my arms. He was now gripping them and shaking. The other two boys he was with had gone completely silent, all of their eyes fixed on us. The two boys were fast approaching us with a very serious look on their faces. When the man holding me finally seemed to snap back to reality, he stared at me with a look of horror on his face. I immediately ripped out of his hold and ran into the school, not looking back. I didn't need drama like this with the life I had to be content with.

I didn't seem to be off to a good start. I got my class schedule and made it to my first class, Spanish, just on time. When I arrived in the door, the teacher seemed to have arrived seconds before me. He was a tall, thin man with a beaky nose and squinty eyes. I quickly introduced myself and I was told to sit next a timid looking girl in the third row.

He began talking to the class and I immediately began tuning out of the lecture. I opened up my sketch pad and began drawing distractedly. I was still annoyed and slightly worried over what happened earlier.

A quiet "Hi," broke me out of my inner monologue. I turned to glance at the girl next to me. She had long, straight brown hair and light green eyes. She had a very pale complexion and wore thickly rimmed glasses on her face. She was dressed quite conservatively and had already completed a page of notes. "Hi," I replied with a smirk. "I'm Lucy, are you the new student?" she asked tentatively. "Yeah," I replied trying to put her at ease, she seemed nice. "I moved here a few days ago with my parents." I answered. We immediately got chatting and I found out that we liked a lot of the same TV shows and music. I could easily see us becoming firm friends. I knew I shouldn't get close but I decided to indulge myself just this once.

As the bell rang, I began packing away my stuff and I realised that I had been drawing the entire time. It was the guy from earlier. I hastily shut my book and said goodbye to Lucy, promising to meet up for lunch. The rest of the morning passed in a blur, I don't think I listened in any of the classes. I was too busy looking for that guy.

The bell rang for lunch and I walked to the small cafeteria. Windows covered the back wall with a wooden floor and red brick for the rest of the walls. I spotted Lucy sitting near the back by herself, but I also spotted that guy. He looked a lot calmer but he looked quite worried and his two friends looked concerned. I also got the chance to notice more about him. He had prominent cheek bones and a well-defined jaw. He had close-cropped hair and you could see the unbelievably muscled chest from his fitted shirt.

I grabbed my lunch and walked over to the table where Lucy sat. She was by herself at a small table in the corner. It also gave me the perfect chance to inconspicuously spy on the mystery guy. "Hey!" I called to Lucy. She turned around and smiled brightly at me, I was definitely happy with my choice of friend. I walked over and sat down across from her. "I was really hoping you'd come, I mean I know I'm not the most popular of people and I don't really have any friends.." I stopped her rambling to try and reassure her that I wanted to be her fiend. "Lucy, I move around A LOT so friends aren't exactly my forte either but I would like to consider us friend already and I really hope we still will be in the future." She looked like she was about to cry at the end of my mini rant and she hugged me.

After that, things settled down and we talked about our classes thus far. Unfortunately, we only had Spanish in the morning, together. I was still thinking about that mystery guy so I decided now would be a good time to ask. "Lucy? When I was walking into the building this morning, I kind've tripped and this one guy caught me but he reacted really strangely. I was wondering who he was? He's the really tall, well-muscled guy in the navy shirt sitting by the window with three other guys?" She turned around and looked to see who I meant.

"Eva, you don't want to go near him. I'm not surprised he reacted weirdly. That's Paul LaHote school hot-head and the guy who sleeps with anything that moves," she finished with a disgusted look on her face. I wanted to forget about him after hearing that but I knew I couldn't. The bell rang signalling the second-last class and I packed up and walked out to English.

I arrived slightly late as I got lost but luckily the teacher was kind. Everyone was already in their seats and I noticed Paul sitting next to an empty seat in the back. The teacher dismissed me but I was sent to an empty seat in the front. Throughout the class, I felt a stare on my back.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class my inherent clumsiness made itself known again and my books went everywhere. I sighed and began picking them up when I noticed a figure lean down to help me. I straightened up when everything was collected to see that it was none other than Paul LaHote. His deep brown eyes stared into mine and I had to make sure I didn't fall into them again.

"Thank You." "You're welcome," he replied in a deep bass voice. "I'm Paul LaHote," he stuck out his hand out. I juggled my books around and reciprocated "Eva Dawson."

I knew Paul LaHote wouldn't be going away anytime soon and I knew I wouldn't either.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites! Please Review too :) I'll have a Paul's POV in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Eva and her family ;)**

I held my hand out for my books but he didn't seem to comprehend what I was asking. "Can I walk you to your next class," he asked me. "We'll I've got history in building four next, if you could point me in the right direction, that would be great!" He seemed to light up at this, "I've got History too," he replied. We started walking out of the classroom and towards building four.

"So, do you live on the reservation?" I asked him. "Yeah, I've lived here all of my life with my father?" I noticed he didn't mention his mother.

We then reached the class and I saw that the only two seats left were in the middle of the class, next to each other. We both sat down and I noticed Paul grinning.

A balding, middle-aged man walked in next and effectively ended any slightly awkward conversation that Paul and I were having. I assumed he was the History teacher. "Alright class, to kick-off the year, we are doing a History project. It has to be a modern-history project so you have to base it on something that happened within the last hundred years. So the partners are.." I stopped paying attention after this. I doodled on my notebook until I heard my name being called. "Evangeline Dawson and… Paul LaHote."

Of course. The one guy who I thought I might be able to let in on my own time and look what happens. Stuck doing a stupid history project together. Note the sarcasm.

I glanced over at Paul and he looked like he would be bouncing in his seat if he could. I had to suppress a chuckle at his behaviour. At first he had seemed to be horrified at the mere sight of me but since lunch, he was being really sweet and endearing. Maybe I'll give him a chance.

"So.. I was thinking maybe for the topic of the project, possibly The Kennedy administration?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a second as he stared at me. I began blushing as I tried not to set anything on fire. Certain powers seemed to become slightly more unstable and harder to control depending on certain emotions. I had a hard time controlling water if I was sad, happy or angry; air if I was confused or really calm; earth if I was content, at peace with things or mellow and fire if I was embarrassed or passionate over something. Luckily Paul snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Sure, we could write a small paper and do a short presentation? That should cover all of the bases. Do you want to exchange phone numbers so we can arrange go meet up and work on the project?" He asked the second part of that sentence all in one breath. It was actually quite impressive! I laughed at how sweet he was being! "Sure," I said with a smirk. I ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled down my phone number and name.

I glanced at my watch and started packing away my things right before the bell rang. I walked out with Paul and it turns out that we had quite a lot in common. We were both quite into sports, liked the same style of bands and he had heard of a few of the TV shows I liked. I was almost disappointed by the time we reached the doors. I was definitely beginning to trust Paul. So soon, I wasn't sure why. I also wasn't sure if it would be to my downfall.

I turned to Paul and I'm sure I could see a fleeting expression of disappointment on his face too as he glanced at the doors. "See you soon, Paul" I said as I walked down the steps to begin walking home. I was almost at the school gates when I heard my name being called. "Eva! Eva, wait," I turned around to see Paul jogging towards me. "Do you want to maybe come to my house to work on the project now?"

I honestly would like to go and keep talking to him but I knew I had to get home. At the age of nineteen, all elementals developed a power surge. The amount of power you gain normally depends on how powerful you are before the transition; if you are already quite powerful then you will probably gain quite a lot of power and the opposite is true for weaker elementals. The elemental community all knew my surge in power would be incredible. My parents have been urging me to practice ever since I turned eighteen so that the surge would be slightly more easier to happen. I've been practicing once a week since I turned eighteen and I knew I had to get home to do just that.

"I'm sorry Paul, I really would like to but I have to get home. How about tomorrow and maybe you could show me around La Push too?" I asked with a nervous smile. My emotions were going haywire around this guy. One second, confident, the next, a nervous wreck? He looked disappointed so I gave him a hug goodbye. He instantly wrapped his arms around me for a minute before pulling away with an impossibly soft look in his deep brown eyes. I smiled at him for a moment before walking out of the school gates and towards home.

I texted Jo explaining that I had to practice. She would know what I meant as she knew all of my fears over the upcoming surge. My birthday didn't come until after senior year, for that I was thankful. Unstable elementals in crowded places don't mix.

I reached the house and popped my head telling my parents what I was doing. I heard mumbled shouts of encouragement coming from what I assumed was the kitchen.

I walked around to our large, secluded back garden and sat down cross-legged just inside the tree line. I closed my eyes.

I began tapping into my powers and that familiar sensory increase came over me. My ears could now hear for miles, I could see every dust mote, every brilliant shade of green of the forest. I could smell the strong earthy and natural smells of the forest and each individual cotton fibre of my jeans could be felt by my my hands that were resting upon them.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a powerful animal slowly walking back and forth a few metres further behind the tree line from my earth powers. I crept forward trying to gain a glimpse of the animal and I spotted the biggest wolf I had ever seen just lying there, staring at me.

Even from here, I could see the eyes of the wolf that had locked on to mine. I just stood there staring and I could have sworn I had seen those deep brown eyes before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Paul POV)**

**AN: Thanks for all of the follows and favourites. A review would be nice too! Hope you enjoy, Happy Christmas!**

Groaning, I dragged myself out of my warm bed, hitting my alarm clock as I went. I had only gotten about four hours of sleep last night as Sam was making us keep a twenty-four hour watch on Jacob as he would be the next likely to phase and I was just finishing up a double patrol, for mouthing off. Of course I would be the one to get double patrols.

I grabbed my stuff for school and left my house calling a quick goodbye to my Father and hopped into my truck. I knew I should probably replace the truck as I've had it for a few years now and my father has had it for years before that but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. The familiar smell of leather and tobacco greeted me as I started the engine and drove to Jared's house. Embry was being dropped off by Sam as it was his first day back.

After ten minutes of me waiting outside, honking the horn impatiently and promising myself to make him walk next time, Jared was finally sitting in the truck and we reached the school. We hung around on the steps for Embry when he finally showed up. We were just about to go inside when someone fell next to me. I reached out and caught her before looking her in the eyes. Any sarcastic remark died on my lips as I stared into those beautiful eyes.

Blue and green seemed to battle for dominance with bright flecks of gold dashed throughout. A stray, strand of curly raven hair fell across her face and my hand itched to brush it back. Everything I ever was suddenly became obsolete, only she mattered now. A series of images flashed through my mind; both of us cuddling on a couch in front of a fire, both of us laughing and hanging out with the pack and finally me watching her run after a small child with a smile on both of our faces. A steel cable seemed to wrap itself around me and attach itself to her. She became my everything.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance and realised what happened, I imprinted on a girl and I had no idea who she was. She may not like me and with my reputation thus far, I didn't know how she was going to react. All of these slightly irrational fears seemed to hit me with full force as I stared at my soul mate who was still looking a bit dazed. I started shaking and I knew I had to get away before I phased. The girl in my arms seemed to snap out of it and she mumbled an apology before walking inside.

I glanced over at the guys and they seemed to understand what I was trying to communicate to them in my panic stricken gaze. I walked as fast as was deemed normal away from the school and as soon as I was out of sight, I sprinted into the forest. I stripped quickly and finally phased. The relief was immediate.

Unfortunately Sam was on patrol so I didn't have a completely silent head. "Paul? Why aren't you in school?" I knew it would come out eventually and Sam could probably understand better than Jared or Embry considering neither had imprinted so I replayed the scene in my head to Sam while running as fast I could in my wolf form.

"Congrats Paul!" Sam said, suddenly sounding overjoyed. "What?" I asked confused. "Well to be honest, I thought that you were probably going to be the last one to imprint if you even would imprint but I'm happy for you that you found your soulmate." Soulmate… I had found my soulmate. What the hell was I doing running around La Push? I mentally winced at my thoughts. I sounded so whipped.

I raced back to where I had stashed my clothes and quickly put them back on. I quickly walked back into school, ducking past the office. I made it back just in time for lunch and the last two classes. If I was lucky, I would be able to see her again.

I sat down at Jared and I's usual table and Embry came over and joined us. Jared immediately started babbling about some girl looking like a love struck idiot (I later learned that he had imprinted on this girl called Kim), then again, I really couldn't say much considering what I had been thinking about my mystery girl.

Luckily, I was distracted just then from Jared's ramblings as my mystery girl walked in. She walked across the cafeteria with an air of grace and sat next to a shy, mousy girl. Jared tried to get my attention again as he told me about Kim, his imprint so I had to look away for a few moments but I started listening in again in the hope that I could catch her name.

I just caught a snippet of the conversation, "Eva, you don't want to go near him. I'm not surprised he reacted weirdly. That's Paul LaHote, school hot-head and the guy who sleeps with anything that moves," the mousy girl was saying. She must have asked about me. A warm feeling instantly spread throughout my body as I thought about this. Eva.. That was the name of my imprint. It sounds like an abbreviation, but a beautiful abbreviation none the less. She also now knows about my love life. Fantastic. I did sleep around for a while as a result of my last proper girlfriend. I loved her but she left town without even saying goodbye. I was heartbroken over her for a long time and that was when I started sleeping around.

She didn't matter anymore though, only Eva did. I would lay down my life for her even though all I knew about her was her name.

I glanced at Eva one last time looking at her prominent cheekbones, flawless alabaster skin, thick curly hair and mesmerising eyes before getting up to head to class. As I left, I didn't notice the concerned looks Embry and Jared we're shooting at me, due to the fact I barely said a word to them over the entire lunch break.

I walked to the next class already coming up with plans to talk to my imprint, my Eva.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (Eva POV)**

**Due to having no reviews, I don't know if anyone is reading this. If someone is, I'm sorry for the wait!**

I stared, transfixed at the deep, chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold in front of me. I knew there was something different about this animal but I couldn't quite place it. I snapped out of it and went inside, I'd practice in my room instead.

I skipped inside, walking over to the curtains to darken the room. As I was closing them, I spotted the tail and hind legs of the wolf disappearing back into the forrest. I ignored my earlier suspicions and got to work.

I felt myself growing warmer as I ignored my heightened senses and started conjuring some fire to sit in my hands. I began controlling the fire to make it move around the room and I even made it change colours. I knew if anyone ever attacked me, they wouldn't stand a chance. I practiced for another few hours, cleaned up the minor scorch marks and went out for a run after having dinner with my parents.

"Be back before half elven!" I heard my mother shout at me before I shut the door. I decided to run through the Forrest seeing as it seemed to cover most of La Push. My mind briefly flicked back to the wolf before I tapped into my powers enough to improve my senses as it was getting quite dark. I put in my earphones and set off.

I picked a random direction, taking care to stick to a path so I would know my way back. With music blasting in my ears, it took me longer than usual to realise that I was being followed and that I seemed to have run quite far. I slowed down to a jog and decided to turn back, feigning nonchalance.

Do you know that feeling, the feeling of total stillness and utter serenity before some big moment in your life? The calm before the storm? When that feeling descended upon me, I made sure I was completely ready with a defensive attack and stopped dead. I calmly removed my earphones and tucked them into my pocket. I put my hair into a ponytail, all the while observing my surroundings. I could sense several large beings using my earth powers who were coming this way. I could also sense something else.

A split second before it happened, I leaped to the right and narrowly missed a very pale woman who then proceeded to stop and stare at me, suspicion and curiosity warring for dominance in her blood red eyes. I knew exactly what she was, Vampire.

I stayed exactly where I was preparing myself to use a large amount of fire power if necessary.

"What are you?" her high, baby soprano trilled out. She began to circle me and I could feel myself growing hotter as I tapped even further into my fire powers. Evidently she could as well and decided to eliminate the threat to herself. She leaped at me and I used every advantage I could to avoid her. When she got her hands on me, I grinned at her as I knew she wouldn't last long after my next move.

One of the newer things I've been trying to practice has been to turn myself into one of the elements. Luckily, I had actually succeeded before with turning myself, literally, into fire. This was exactly what I did and she immediately backed off running as far away as she could.

I turned back into my normal state (and happily realising that my clothes and phone had survived) to realise that there were four very large wolves at the edge of the clearing. After that little stunt, I had no energy left and I unceremoniously collapsed at their feet. With my last seconds of consciousness, I saw something that I probably shouldn't have, the silver wolf transformed into the guy who had plagued my thoughts all day, Paul LaHote.


End file.
